


Staying In

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The pack plans a party for their favorite Alpha.





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> 22.) A song that 'Moves you forward'.
> 
> Moves you forward, for me, means makes you get up and move. Not necessarily dancing, but maybe it would put a bounce in your step as you are doing whatever it is you have to do.
> 
> I was torn between Andrews Sisters - Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy (Which I do enjoy), Shakira - Hips Don’t Lie, and Christina Aguilera - Candyman. I went with the later for the beat. So, my song choice today is:
> 
> Christina Aguilera - Candyman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ScjucUV8v0

It had started off innocent enough. ~~His~~ the wolves in his life had complained about never knowing what it would be like to be drunk. A travesty if ever there was one, at least in Stiles opinion.

So, he started doing research on different things that werewolves reacted poorly to. Ultimately, he decided to use Mountain Ash berries to mix with the alcohol of the wolves choice. The Majority stated to prefer the taste of beer. Which was a bit of a challenge.

After all, beer has a low alcohol content. Sure, you would get drunk if you drank enough, but he feared that combining it with the berries could prove fatal to his friends before they had a buzz.

Which meant more research. It was fun. He could easily view the 'Beer Battle' between Scotland and Germany. A battle Germany would have won, if they had continued. Not that he was complaining about the Scottish brand, he would have just preferred to use the 137-Proof over the 135-proof provided by the Snake Venom beer.

Still, not available meant Snake Venom would be his poison of choice. This would have cost him a fortune, if he hadn't had an in and direct line to the stuff. Magic was awesome, it helped him avoid things like import taxes. He had slept for three days after grabbing the case, but it would be worth it. 

After his three-day nap, he set about opening the bottles and putting them in an aged Oak barrel (filling the barrel about 1/3 full), throwing in about a gallon of berries, and topping it off with a more domestic brew. The dark Mornin' Delight.

He threw it in his basement and allowed it to set for a few months.

Of course, he was trying to do this in secret. It was a surprise for the birthday they had appointed to Derek, because Christmas birthdays sucked and he deserved to have a day to himself. Not that the pack had dared to tell him yet. Yeah, they were a bit afraid of their Alpha, but they loved him.

He went and bought some sugar stars and Starbusts to put in the bottom of the glasses. Though, he did have to give it a quality control test.

1/4 Strawberry Starbust, 2 sugar stars, and a shot glass full of his concoction. It was not great, but it wasn't bad and he hoped it worked on the wolves as well as it seemed to be working on him. He needed to invest in some regular beer for himself, cause this shit was potent. He didn't dare drive. Thank goodness, the party was tomorrow night.

Erica and Boyd were in charge of the food, Isaac was in charge of keeping Derek busy, Scott... hadn't been told, but would be utilized in transporting the drinks Stiles had accumulated. He didn't care if his best friend wanted to be there, he had talked Allison into attending, thus assuring Scott's presence for this festive occasion.

Before he knew it, it was 6:00 and everything had been set up. Derek had scowled and claimed it wasn't his birthday, but Stiles could tell by the twitch of his lips that the man was moved.

Stiles had earned the nickname candy man, due to the candies he put in the bottom of the cups.

He had been planning on sticking with beer, because someone had to keep an eye on the wolves the first times they were drunk.

Isaac was a weepy drunk. Scott was a horny drunk and started to make out with Isaac, to help calm him down (which no one bought.) Allison and Kira discovered their appreciation for the female form (he hadn't even known they had gotten into the brew.) Erica and Boyd had disappeared upstairs. Though ourt of sight, they were not out of hearing range. Derek seemed unaffected.

Which, sucked, because he wanted to see his alpha loosen up a little. Though he was smiling at the orgy like scene in front of him.

Stiles had asked him if he would hand him a drink, while he was topping the Whiskey, German Chocolate Poke cake.

He thanked the wolf as he sat the red Solo cup next to him. As soon as the icing was done, he picked up the cup and downed most of it in one go.

When he sat the cup down and looked at his grinning Alpha, he knew the shit was a.) a happy drunk and b.) had just assured that his human would be as drunk as he was.

He shook his head as the world started to spin, rather than fall, he was pulled to the Alpha's chest and kissed deeply.

"Wanted to do that, for years," was the happy confession.

"So, we can do that again?" he had to ask.

"Over and over, and over again, forever," was the response.

They were both too drunk to do more than rub against each other while kissing, but it was enough. It was enough to prove to them what they did the next morning as they nibbled on the cake that had been forgotten. They remembered enough too. Just enough to know that they both wanted this to continue and work.

Of course, the pack hangover had him brewing valerian root and willow bark tea.

Everyone had had their wild night of fun and discovered things about themselves.

Kira and Allison enjoyed each other, but also like men. So, no one should have been surprised when they set up a four-way open relationship with Isaac and Scott.

Erica had been on pins and needles for a few weeks after, but relaxed when her pregnancy test came back negative. Her and Boyd wanted children, just... not yet. They were still young.

Derek and Stiles announced their relationship making the pack say 'finally'. The little shits.

No, the surprise of the day had been Peter (who, no one had seen at the party!) showing up with a blushing Danny. Peter wasn't as sexy as Derek, but he couldn't deny the man was sexy. Though the true jaw dropper came when Erica's test came back negative and Danny's was positive.

Well, no one said that their pack was normal.

~Fin~


End file.
